Systems for measuring the speed of a vehicle are known. Examples include radar guns, pressure sensors placed across a road, and/or the like. These systems typically provide an image, e.g. a photograph, of a vehicle caught speeding. In certain situations, it has become necessary to provide a secondary independent verification of the accuracy of these systems to corroborate the evidentiary value of these measurements when prosecuting speeding motorists. Various methods of providing such independent verification exist, but the known methods require elaborate measurements and additional hardware. This Invention proposes a possible simple and efficient solution whereby independent speed verification may be accomplished.